Dragon of the Lightning Claw R.C.C.:
Dragon of the Lightning Claw By: IainHend@aol.com Hyper Dragon Hatchling Description: The dragon of the lightning claw is an incredibly hyper supernatural being. They have much less P.P.E. or I.S.P. than other dragons, this is because they have a higher 'metabolism' and the mystic energy they absorb is used to fuel their active nature and extreme speed. In addition to being the equivalent of a human with the 'Crazy-man' insanity, they are incredible dare devils. Often one will see a dragon of the lightning claw rush towards something at full speed and veer off with only inches to spare (full speed is about 670 mph!!!). Players should remember this when playing a dragon of the lightning claw. Attributes: The numbers indicated under each attribute is the number of dice to be rolled for each. Speed attribute is roughly MACH 1. I.Q.: 4, M.E.: 4, M.A.: 6, P.S.: 5, P.P.: 6, P.E.: 5, P.B.: 5, Spd.: 3D6 +1000. These attributes stay pretty constant until the dragon reaches full maturity at about 400 years of age. At that time the physical attributes increase dramatically(except speed). Skills: At Þrst level the Hatchling can select six skills, but is automatically literate in dragonese and one additional language and also knows basic math. Each of these skills are at 98% proÞciency. Also the player should choose a hand to hand type, either martial arts or expert. At fourth and Eighth levels an additional four skills can be selected. Available skill categories are limited to: Communications: Any Domestic: Any Physical(no attribute bonuses): Acrobatics, Climbing, Gymnastics, Prowl, and Swimming only Pilot: Any Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any Technical: Any Wilderness: Any Ancient Weapon ProÞciencies: Any The hatchling is too busy testing his natural abilities, instinctively developing magic skills, and learning about the cosmos to concentrate on mundane human skills. Also, because of their hyper nature sonic dragons get -10% on all skills other than physical, piloting and weapon proÞciencies. Add +10% to prowl, climbing, swimming, gymnastics, and dancing skills. Mega Damage/Hit Points: 7D4 x10 +200 Natural Abilities: Fly 670 mph, Run 670 mph, Leap 60 ft straight up, and 100 ft across, Nightvision: 1000 ft, Vision TEN times greater than a human's(can see an 18 inch object with perfect clarity at two miles away), can bio-regenerate 1D4 x5 M.D. points every Þve minutes. Mucus' Ejection' Range: 60 feet Duration: 1D4 melees Attacks Per Melee: Once per melee, but counts as 2 attacks. The dragon can expel a large, sticky glob of mucus to incapacitate its target. Those struck are incapacitated while they struggle free. A very disconcerting attack, it has a horror factor of 17( The damn thing spit at me?!?!?). Those struck get +2 to save versus horror factor, but only when facing this attack. This bonus is cumulative. Metamorphosis: Is another natural ability. The dragon can completely alter his physical shape, transforming himself to look like any living animal, from a human being to a raven. There are some limitations; the dragon can not metamorphosize into inanimate objects or insects. The minimum size is about the size of a cat and maximum size cannot exceed his own. The transformation can last up to two hours per level of experience(an adult dragon can maintain the transformation for 48 hours).If on or near a ley line/nexus point(within two miles), the time is tripled. Note: Regardless of his shape, a dragon is a dragon, with all it's natural powers and abilities. So a hatchling metamorphed to look like a bunny rabbit can still talk, cast spells, and kick with the strength of a dragon. The metamorphosis does not instill any of the abilities of the animal, only it's cute appearance. Teleport: 35% +2% per level of experience. Teleportation is a special power common to most dragons. The character can teleport, at will, up to 5 miles away. At the hatchling stage, he can only teleport himself. The percentage number indicates the likelihood of being able to activate the teleportation. A failed roll means the teleport does not happen. The hatchling can attempt a teleport once every other melee round. Only a mature dragon can perform a dimensional teleport without using a ley line nexus. Psionics: Minor Psionic; player can select a total of four abilities from sensitive, physical, or healer. An additional one ability may be selected at level 3, 6, and 9 with two selected at levels 12, 15, and 18. I.S.P. base gains 1D6 per level of experience. I.S.P.: 1D6 x5 Magic(spells and knowledge): Full understanding of magic, but knows no spells yet. However, can intuitively use all types of types of Techno-Wizardry devices without instruction, can read magic, use scrolls, and recognize magic circles and enchantment. Can also sense ley lines and nexus points and other dragons; range: 20 miles. Note that this sensing ability can not pinpoint speciÞc locations, only nearness and general direction. Learns three spells at level four and an additional one at each level. The level of all spells learned is equal to or less than the current level of the dragon. Ley lines, nexus points, and any other high P.P.E. phenomenon will cause the dragon to get 'high'. This is because the dragon's "metabolism" will automatically "metabolize" 25% of the available P.P.E. and only 75% will be available. The details of the experience are left up to the player, this can lead to some pretty wild "trips". A dragon of the lightning claw will never become addicted(but can become obsessed see insanity) to ley lines, nexus points, or other phenomenon, this is a completely harmless high. P.P.E. base gains 2D4 per level of experience. P.P.E.: 2D4 x5 Instinctive Combat Abilities: Attacks per melee: 5(+1 at level 3), +1 to strike(+1 in air), +4 to parry(+2 in air), +7 to dodge(+6 in air), +8 on initiative, +10 roll with punch, fall, or impact Fast Punch: 1D6 Fast Kick/Claw: 2D6 Super Fast Punch: 4D6(2 attacks) Super Fast Kick/Claw: 6D6(2 attacks) Fast Bite: 2D4 Super Fast Bite: 6D4(2 attacks) 400 mph ram: 1D6x10(5D6 to self)(3 attacks) Sonic two Þsted ßying ram style punch at 400 mph or greater:1D4x10(3D6 to self)(2 attacks). Average Life Span: 4,000 Insanity: Dragons of the lightning claw are wild, ßamboyant, and jocular. One might consider them a cross between Daffy Duck, Errol Flynn, and a stand-up comic on speed. Zany, dynamic, caustic, and hyper. These dragons seem to be as cocky and carefree leaping into the jaws of death as they would be at a tea party. They will batter opponents with sarcastic quips, bad jokes, and silly observations while socking it out or facing the barrel of a gun. These dragons are always Þdgeting. Tapping claws, cracking knuckles, tapping feet, wringing hands, pacing, ßapping wings, standing on one's head, doing cartwheels, suspended by rope, balanced on one's tail, bouncing a ball, ßipping a coin, ect. They are extremely hyper and can't seem to sit still. In combat, they are usually the ones bounding into a group of baddies, hanging out the window, or displaying dazzling footwork. Dragons of the lightning claw seem to have a consistent habit of laughing, giggling, or snickering at the most unusual times. Usually this occurs during combat, under high pressure situations, or when triumphant. Sometimes this can be extremely effective in rattling one's foe. Other times it is downright annoying. They also tend to come up with inane battle cries. In combat, a dragon of the lightning claw usually appears to be fearless, leaping into battle with a joke on it's lips and armed with it's bare claws and a rune sword(that's a joke, son). They tend to be reactionary, believe themselves to be indestructible, take needless risks, and have a complete disregard for personal safety, especially when an innocent life is at stake. Bonuses and Penalties: These dragons tend to be physically and action oriented, thus they are usually too impatient to master skills that require sitting still and/or intense contemplation or study. Note: As a reactionary, the dragon of the lightning claw tends to be naive and a sucker for a sad tale, good cause, or pretty face. Also, roll once on the dragon obsession table. Category:Dragon Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Rifts Category:Palladium